Ropes
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: A vida é feita de pequenas cordas, linhas que precisam estar amarradas umas as outras para continuarem firmes. Você era a corda mais amarrada fortemente à linha da minha vida. Mas você arrebentou as suas cordas. E com isso, destruiu as minhas também.


**Ropes**

O tempo passa. Nós ficamos. Eu gostaria de dizer que felizes, ou para sempre. Mas não consigo mais pensar nisso. Não há para sempre. Não há felicidade. Não há você.

A vida é feita de pequenas cordas, linhas que precisam estar amarradas umas às outras para continuarem firmes. Você era a corda amarrada mais fortemente à linha da minha vida. Mas você arrebentou as suas cordas. E com isso, destruiu as minhas também.

Por que eu continuo lembrando dos seus olhos? Do seu sorriso? Cada pequeno cordão arrebentado, escorrendo pelos meus dedos pálidos, fios coloridos sobre a brancura da minha pele. Por que continuo os segurando? Os nós deviam estar desfeitos. Mas não estão. Fios quebrados e nós mantidos. Não devia ser o contrário?

Foram os nós que arrebentaram as suas cordas, sempre finas, sempre cortantes, sempre frágeis quando eu conseguia tocá-las sem me cortar. E mesmo agora, quando você não está mais aqui, esses nós permaneceram. As cordas não perderam a capacidade de me ferir quando as seguro agora, mas só agora eu posso analisar o quanto elas sempre foram frágeis. E entendo que mesmo que você tivesse desejado, não teria conseguido desfazer os nós sem destruir as linhas ao mesmo tempo. Você não tinha essa capacidade, as cordas eram finas demais. E eu nunca consegui segurá-las sem sangrar, para tentar desfazer esses nós por você. E os únicos nós que se partiram, eram os que uniam os seus cordões aos meus. Pena que para isso, tenham arrebentado tanto as minhas linhas quanto as suas.

A minha favorita sempre foi a azul. Você gostava de azul, o mesmo azul que pintava o céu esta tarde. Agora o céu está quase negro, e eu quase não noto mais que há algo de ainda azul nele. Para onde foi aquele tom? Será que ele também se partiu? Será que cores são como cordas? O azul da sua desbotou. E se manchou de sangue. Seu ou meu, eu não tenho como saber. E não quero. Aquele tom de azul não vai voltar. Nem você.

Há uma corda pouco acima de mim. Ela é diferente das outras cordas, mesmo que tenha sido eu quem a tenha colocado ali, há pouco tempo? Ou seria muito? O céu estava cor de sangue naquele momento. Cor que manchou o azul. A mesma cor do céu quando suas cordas se partiram.

Minha cabeça dói. Eles dizem que enlouqueci. Eu estou bem, e é isso que eles não entendem, e nunca vão entender. Eles não vêem as cordas que te prendiam arrebentadas, eles não vêem as cordas que me prendem. Eles não entendem. Eu apenas queria que suas cordas pudessem ser amarradas novamente. Eu tentei fazer isso, mas não consegui. Sei que ninguém pode conseguir isso. Você está livre. E à mim, resta apenas a prisão. Sem você.

Eu apenas cansei de olhar para os fios arrebentados, de saber que não há nada que possa mudar isso. Os fios estão partidos e manchados de sangue.

Eles dizem que eu não estou bem. Tolos. Como eu ficaria bem, segurando as cordas arrebentadas, lembrando do seu sorriso, lembrando da sua voz, cada pequeno fio que dava vida aos meus simplesmente por existirem?

Fios. Fios que me seguram, frágeis sem os seus para serem amarrados nos meus, destruídos pelos seus terem se arrebentado tão unidos aos meus como estavam, mas ainda fortes o bastante para me manter preso.

Eles pedem para que eu te esqueça, te deixe para trás. Antes que eu enlouqueça, dizem. Eles que estão loucos. Eu não quero te deixar. Eu não consigo. Eu não posso. Eles não vêem que seus fios, ainda que arrebentados, estão amarrados aos meus. Você me prende até mesmo agora. Sua vida destruída me prende. Cada linha que você deixou para trás, cada sorriso que você simplesmente esqueceu. Eu não esqueci.

E agora, tudo o que me resta são os fios partidos em minhas mãos, resquícios de tudo o que um dia foram. Cores e linhas. Cores e linhas. Cores e linhas. Arrebentadas. Descolorindo. Desbotando.

Você não está mais aqui para fazer as cores reviverem, porque não há mais vida em você. Você não vai mais observar os fios e avaliar os que precisam ser amarrados a outros, porque todos eles, sem exceção, foram arrebentados de você.

Olho para a corda pendendo acima de mim, e me pergunto o que você diria sobre isso. Você costumava dar sua opinião para tudo o que me dizia respeito. Você amarrava minhas linhas às suas. Você nunca soube desfazer os nós, mas sempre conseguiu criar amarras perfeitas, sempre conseguiu me prender, e prender quem quer que você desejasse às suas linhas. E agora, quando eu tento amarrar alguma coisa que restou, as cordas escapam de minhas mãos, não passando de pontos partidos. Não tenho a sua maestria. Não consigo ter você de volta.

Você provavelmente conseguiria, se estivesse em meu lugar. Você não teria permitido que minhas cordas se partissem, você de alguma forma impediria, ou então, teria o cuidado de já ter separado os seus fios dos meus antes de qualquer coisa perigosa acontecer. Mas eu não tive essa capacidade. Eu nunca a tive. Você costumava sorrir quando notava isso.

Os fios dos seus sorrisos foram o que mais estavam presos aos meus, e a mim cabe apenas ver agora que as mesmas cordas que te faziam sorrir eram as que me faziam sorrir. E elas estão arrebentadas.

Toco a corda que está à parte das minhas, das suas. Ela não é suave como os seus fios, mas em compensação, não é tão frágil. Ao menos, não parece ser tão frágil, pois eu também sempre achei que seus fios eram fortes. E isso se revelou uma ilusão, afinal de contas. E eu não quero mais ilusões. Seriam mais fios partidos, apenas.

É engraçado como quase posso ouvir sua voz agora, me dizendo para parar com isso. Você também não me entenderia? Você não consegue se pôr no meu lugar? Você sempre foi mais forte que eu. Você não podia ter me abandonado. Você sempre soube que sem você, eu não conseguiria.

As linhas manchadas de sangue também estão em minhas mãos. O sangue também manchou as minhas cordas, no exato instante em que partiu as suas. E são justamente esses fios os que mais observo. Os fios que estavam mais fortemente amarrados aos meus.

Tentei desamarrar os nós deles, desses malditos fios sangrentos, e apenas consegui torná-los mais fortes. Tentei, porque acreditei que desfazendo cada pequeno nó, e o amarrando onde deveria, você estaria aqui comigo agora. Não consegui desfazer os nós. Assim como não consegui me desfazer das linhas.

No fundo, acho que você sempre suspeitou que eu não seria capaz disso.

Coloco a corda em volta de meu pescoço, e não gosto do toque. E a sua voz me diz novamente que você jamais faria isso. Mas você jamais vai estar aqui de novo, você não pode me impedir. Você simplesmente me abandonou, não está em condições para me dizer nada.

E agora, talvez tudo se resumisse a uma pergunta: por quê? Você me perguntaria o motivo de eu estar fazendo isso, e em resposta, em perguntaria o motivo de suas linhas terem se partido. Porque a minha razão é que minhas cordas, quase todas, se partiram junto com as suas.

Mas, não há resposta para minhas perguntas. Não há meios de refazer os fios, sempre delicados, sempre afilados. Os fios que sempre me faziam sangrar quando eu os tocava. Os fios que se mancharam de um sangue que não era o meu. Você sempre esteve distante nesse sentido, imaculável. Como pôde permitir isso?

Talvez você não tenha permitido. Eu sei que não permitiu. Mas aqui retomamos ao inevitável: as linhas se romperam. E eu continuo sem minhas respostas. Eu continuo sem você.

Eles olham para mim com pena. Eles não conseguem entender que não preciso deles. Eles não lembram do seu sorriso? Eles não lembram o quanto você é indispensável? Eu só preciso de você; e você não está aqui comigo, agora.

Tenho a impressão te ver, apenas por um instante, os olhos aflitos. Você veio me ver? As linhas partidas, as manchas de sangue destruindo o colorido. Suas cores se foram, mas você não se atreve a segurar minhas linhas entre suas mãos, mesmo que eu as estenda agora. Mesmo que ceda minhas cores para você. Você desaparece, e talvez nunca tenha estado aqui, afinal. Você teria tocado meus cordões como costumava fazer, me dando segurança, renovando o colorido. No fim, talvez as minhas linhas também estejam desbotando. Provavelmente, já perderam as cores por completo, e eu sou a única pessoa a ainda não ter visto isso.

Fecho meus olhos, sentindo meu nervosismo aumentar. Ansiedade. Seguro seus fios partidos em minhas mãos. Talvez esteja com medo. Talvez você zombasse de mim agora, ou talvez gritasse, implorando para que eu não fizesse isso. Ou talvez, você esteja me pedindo para estar com você. Só há um meio de obter minhas respostas:

Uma corda. E um momento, para arrebentar todos os cordões.

* * *

N/A: Pequena fic insana, com o shipper que vocês preferirem. 

Se gostaram...reviews, please


End file.
